


First Time

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bondage, Character Spoilers, Community: tales_100, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Guy loses his virginity to a woman.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Guy loses his virginity to a woman. A girl, really, older than him, but not by much. He remembers her tan, and her long, dark hair. She's pretty, and she's terrifying.

It starts with bondage, because no matter how much Guy tries, he can't get close to her. His legs run away. And even with the ropes, he struggles. The erection he gets from seeing her smile, self-assured in her nakedness, isn't there anymore once she's up on top of him.

He comes, jerking off across the room, as he watches Vandesdelca fuck the girl.

Guy never learns her name.


End file.
